Kucing dan Hujan
by kokorocchi
Summary: Sebagai wanita, Seokjin itu wanita baik-baik. Terlalu baik-baik malah. Maka ketika Namjoon dan kucing-kucing dipinggir jalan menyapa netranya, ia terpesona.


_Sebagai wanita, Seokjin itu wanita baik-baik. Terlalu baik-baik malah. Maka ketika Namjoon dan kucing-kucing dipinggir jalan menyapa netranya, ia terpesona._

 **Kucing dan Hujan**

By the way, I just own the plot.

Warning : GS!Seokjin,GS!Jimin,Namjin, slight Yoonmin,judul tidak sesuai, DLDR.

Yah kalian tau kan, definisi wanita baik-baik idaman pria. Yang sopan, ramah, bersahaja, tidak neko-neko. Itu Seokjin sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan cantik, pintar, dan pandai memasak. Benar-benar idaman kan?

Seokjin juga inginnya punya pacar yang pria baik-baik. Yang mapan, yang mandiri, sayang kepadanya -dan keluarga- dan halus lembut. Nilai plus jika ia tampan dan mau memasak di dapur. Tapi setiap ada pria yang 'baik-baik' mendekatinya, ia selalu pergi. Bahkan Park Jimin -temannya sedari kecil- pun geleng-geleng kepala. Ada saja alasan untuk menolak.

"Ya! Eonni, kenapa tidak menerima Oh Sehun? Yaampun dia itu _hot_ sekali."

"Justru itu Jimin-ah."

"Hah?"

"Dia terlalu _hot_ sampai-sampai banyak wanita yang kepanasan, aku tidak suka."

Atau,

"Omo! Hyunwoo sajangnim mengirimimu bunga, astaga, kau pasti pernah menyelamatkan Korea di masa lalu."

"Jangan bercanda Jimin-ah."

"Serius Eonni, setahuku ini kali pertama dia mengirimkan bunga kepada wanita."

"Kalau begitu dia bukan tipeku."

"Ya! Bagaimana kau -"

"Jika ia tidak pernah mengirimkan bunga kepada ibunya, kenapa harus mengirimkan bunga kepadaku?"

Tuhkan, bagaimana Jimin tidak gemas. Bahkan kekasihnya yang terkenal cuek juga sampai ikut berkomentar.

"Noona, kau tidak menyukai sesama jenis kan? Kalau iya tak masalah, tapi jangan jatuh cinta pada Jimin-ku."

"Min Yoongi! Aku ini masih lurus tahu."

"Yah siapa tahu, Jimin-ku kan manis."

Pada akhirnya Yoongi mendapat cubitan maut dari Seokjin.

"Eonni, aku tidak mengerti dengan mu." Kalimat Jimin barusan tak membuat Seokjin mengangkat jari lentiknya dari _keyboard_ pink miliknya. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia mendapatkannya.

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menolak banyak pria? Demi Tuhan, mereka itu tampan, dan kurasa mereka itu pria baik-baik."

"Hm, kenapa ya?" Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tidak cocok mungkin?" Sungguh, Seokjin sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi ada saja kekurangan mereka di matanya.

"Tak ada pria yang sempurna Eonni, sempurna itu karena saling melengkapi."

"Aku tau Jimin-ku sayang." Seokjin malah menggoda wanita mungil itu. Benar-benar.

"Yah Eonni, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Jimin bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau iya kenapa Jiminie sayang?" Seokjin ini benar-benar merusak momen serius mereka.

"Yoongi oppa, Jiminie takut."

Dan kalimat itu disambut gelak tawa Kim Seokjin.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.00. Seokjin senang sekali. Well, siapa sih yang tidak senang dengan jam pulang kerja? Seokjin senang, minus padatnya jalanan dan lamanya antrean jika ia pergi membeli kopi sebenarnya. Wanita cantik itu memutuskan berkemas, tak lupa berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, sambil sedikit mengabaikan Jimin yang bergelayut manja di lengan Yoongi. Dasar tak tahu tempat.

Jalanan hari ini benar-benar padat, tapi Seokjin tak peduli. Ia ingin berlama-lama di supermarket seberang kantor. Terserah jika satu jam kedepan akan terjadi macet, walaupun Seokjin tak ingin seperti itu. Kasihan jika ada yang terburu-buru. Baik, kan?

Seokjin menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Bukannya ia ingin sakit karena menghirup ribuan zat berbahaya. Ini kota besar, dipinggir jalan pula. Asap rokok dan asap kendaraan bukan hal baik untuk paru-parunya. Tapi bau rintik hujan yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba turun satu persatu membuatnya nyaman.

Ingatkan dia jika ini dijalanan.

Seokjin segera bergegas masuk ke supermarket. Walaupun ia suka hujan, bermain hujan ditengah jalan jelas bukan hal yang baik.

Dari balik kaca _supermarket_ ia dapat melihat orang berlalu-lalang -dan tergesa. Hujan semakin deras, dan sialnya minggu ini cuaca sulit di prediksi. Mungkin _global warming_ atau semacamnya, ia tak benar-benar mengerti.

Di _supermarket_ ia mengambil banyak sekali bahan makanan. Seokjin ini pandai memasak, dan berdiam diri ketika kulkas hampir kosong sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Ia terus mendorong trolinya. "Apa aku harus membeli tuna?" Gumamnya. Saat asik memilih, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" _Omo!_ " Seokjin memekik tertahan.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tahu tempat makanan kucing?"

Seokjin memandang pria itu lama. Pria itu memakai _hoodie_ hitam dan celana jeans atau lebih tepatnya _ripped jeans_ -karena Seokjin melihat sobekan di lututnya. Ia juga memakai _beanie_ dengan rambutnya yang sepertinya di cat platinum.

"Hei." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya di depan Seokjin.

"Apa kau tidak apa?"

"Uh iya aku tak apa, maafkan aku, aku sedikit melamun. Jadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau tahu bagian makanan kucing?"

"Ah, kau bisa lurus sampai ujung sana lalu belok ke kiri. Kalau aku tidak salah. Mau kuantar?"

Seokjin merutuki mulutnya. Entah kenapa mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi se lancang ini. Ia mendidiknya dengan baik tahu.

Kalau sampai pria ini menolak bantuannya, tentu ia akan malu. Namun jika ia menerima, tidak buruk. Tapi mungkin ia akan sedikit kikuk nantinya.

"Ah tentu saja. Aku sangat berterimakasih, omong-omong, namaku Namjoon, dan kau?"

"Seokjin."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terimakasih."

Hening.

Ya, hanya hening. Seokjin tak pernah se diam ini sebelumnya -walaupun itu dengan lelaki yang baru ia kenal. Entahlah, Seokjin merasa sedikit, salah tingkah?

Jujur saja, di mata Seokjin pria ini sangat tampan. Tak kalah hot dari Oh Sehun, dan dari sorot matanya, ia tak kalah lembut dari Son Hyunwoo.

Pria itu berdehem.

"Jadi, setelah ini, kita kearah mana?" tanya pria itu.

"Uh-oh. Setelah ini kita belok kiri."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, kau pasti sangat lelah selepas bekerja, Seokjin-ssi." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Uh, tak apa. Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja berlama-lama disini. Kau tahu kan di luar hujan dan macet sekali."

Pria itu terkekeh. "Yah kau benar."

Keduanya berhenti saat mereka menemukan makanan kucing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya berapa ekor kucing?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku Nona, aku terburu-buru. Aku hampir lupa jika ada kucing yang menungguku. Terimakasih Seokjin-ssi, sampai jumpa."

Pria itu menyambar lima _sachet_ makanan kucing basah, dan segera berlari menuju kasir. Pria itu sangat terburu sampai Seokjin tak sempat mengucapkan sama-sama.

"Dasar."

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pria itu dari pandangannya, Seokjin segera menyelesaikan belanjaannya. Melihat belanjaannya yang menggunung, Seokjin hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, anggap saja aku belanja untuk sebulan kedepan." gumamnya.

Seokjin membawa belanjaannya ke kasir antriannya cukup panjang hari ini. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jendela. Mengecek kembali keinginannya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tentusaja Seokjin rindu dengan kasur empuknya. Tapi ia tak keberatan jika harus mengulur waktu bertemu dengan bantalnya. Sambil menunggu antrian berkurang, Seokjin memandang keluar. Melihat orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang -walau tak banyak dan tidak tergesa. Melihat seorang pria dan sekumpulan kucing, oh, tunggu. Apa itu Namjoon?

Tak salah lagi, itu Namjoon. Pria yang tergesa saat membeli makanan kucing. Entah kenapa dada Seokjin menghangat melihatnya memberi makan sekumpulan kucing. Pria itu menaungi kucing-kucing itu dengan payung sambil sesekali terkekeh saat pipi kucing itu bergesekan dengan ripped jeansnya dan berebut meminta perhatiannya. Pandangan Seokjin benar-benar terpaku pada pria itu. Andai saja seseorang dibelakangnya tak menepuk pundaknya maka ia tak akan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mungkin ini konyol. Apa ia jatuh cinta?

Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya.

Seokjin segera membayar belanjaannya. Dan setelahnya, bersamaan dengan redanya hujan, Seokjin menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia hanya menemukan sekumpulan kucing yang menari-nari senang. Tak ada Namjoon atau payungnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan.

 **Fin.**

Sebenarnya Fanfic ini dibuat karena keisengan saya dan ulang tahun Namjoon yang sudah terlewat berhari-hari. Happy Birthday uri leader.

Btw, saking lamanya saya nggak nulis, saya sampai lupa gimana caranya nulis dan post di FFN /pundung.

Maafkan saya kalau ini jadinya gaje sekali T^T.

So, mind to review?


End file.
